Aprosexía
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: AU-oneshot/ Karena ketidaksengajaan itu melahirkan sebuah kebetulan. Karena kebetulan itu melahirkan sebuah kisah yang panjang. Karena kisah yang panjang itu adalah takdir yang diperjuangkan./ "Sakura, bisakah kita melarikan diri?"/ Untuk Voila Sophie


Tuan, apakah Tuan tahu mengapa Eros bisa jatuh cinta kepada Psikhe?

Apakah Tuan percaya terhadap kemurnian kisah cinta mereka?

Tuanku, satu-satunya hal yang menyamakan kita dengan mereka adalah karena ini.

* * *

**Aprosexía**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Notes: bagian yang dimiringkan adalah kepingan masa lalu. Antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang dipisah dengan tanda satu titik di tengah. Bingung? Kayaknya iya XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hari itu, adalah hari ulang tahun yang ketujuh putra seorang bangsawan ternama. Atas hari bahagia itu, sang ayahanda memberikannya sebuah kejutan dan sebuah hadiah._

.

Sasuke menyelupkan ujung sehelai bulu pada sebotol cairan tinta. Lalu ia mulai menulis pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berwarna putih kecokelatan. Garis demi garis mulai terbentuk rapi di sana.

Pintu kamarnya terketuk oleh tangan seseorang. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah menoleh dan berkata sedemikian panjangnya untuk memberi perintah. Pintu sudah terbuka—lalu cepat-cepat ditutup kembali.

"Tuan, ini susu panas yang Anda minta."

Seorang pelayan masuk dengan sopan dan menaruh secangkir susu panas di atas meja kayu di dekat pintu. Ia membungkuk pada punggung tuannya kemudian mengundurkan diri.

"Tunggu."

Si pelayan pun bergeming. Ia menahan kakinya sejenak untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan tidur sampai aku tidur." Sang Tuan memberikan lagi perintahnya. "Bawa minumanku kemari."

Pelayan—yang masih terlalu muda untuk bisa melayani seorang tuan—itu hanya tersenyum lembut lalu membawakan apa yang diminta tuannya. Langkahnya melaju dan terhenti tepat di samping kursi sang majikan.

"Apakah Tuan terbiasa mengerjakan itu di tengah malam?"

"Aku sibuk ketika siang."

"Kalau begitu sama halnya ketika malam—Anda sibuk siang dan malam."

Tak ada kata letih bagi seorang bawahan terhadap atasannya. Si pelayan muda ini tahu betul apa arti kehadirannya malam ini. Maka meski kakinya bergemetar kedinginan—atau rambutnya yang mulai mengaku—itu tak menjadi masalah. Masalahnya adalah hanya pada sampai kapan ia akan melakukan ini lagi.

"Saya tutup jendelanya, Tuan." Sang pelayan beranjak pergi menuju bingkai jendela yang terbuka—menampakkan bagaimana langit telah membeku pada warna gelapnya. Sekejap, ruangan itu terasa lebih hangat ketika jendela mengatup.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil kepada pelayannya.

Sakura kembali mendekat kepada tuannya. Dengan sabar ia berdiri lagi—di samping tuannya.

"Duduklah di atas ranjangku jika kau lelah."

"Tidak, Tuan. Terima kasih. Saya terlalu kotor untuk mendudukinya."

Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan pena tradisionalnya. Napasnya berhembus dengan berat. Lalu ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura hendak menyela, namun keburu didahului majikannya.

"Untuk malam ini tidak apa-apa." Ia menyambar sebuah buku tua yang cukup berdebu—yang baru-baru ini ia temukan di perpustakaan keluarganya. Buku itu terlempar ringan ke arah Sakura. "Bacalah sambil menungguiku."

Sakura mengamati lekat-lekat buku pemberian tuannya. Buku yang amat kuno.

"Bacalah di atas ranjangku."

Perintah itu bukanlah pernyataan yang nisbi untuk pelayan seperti dia. Meski melanggar etika atau ia tidak menjunjung tinggi kehormatannya sebagai pelayan—yang kehormatannya akan meninggi bilamana ia merendahkan diri—perintah dari tuannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditolaknya.

Maka perlahan-lahan—dan dengan secuil perasaan ragu—Sakura duduk. Duduk di atas sebuah tempat ternyaman yang pernah didudukinya selama ini. Barangkali ia yang sebagai pelayan memang akan merasakan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, semenjak ia datang ke sini.

Lalu buku kuno itu terbuka. Beratus-ratus kata terlihat sudah menanti untuk dieksplorasi.

Sakura adalah pelayan yang cukup pandai—dan sangat menyenangi buku bacaan. Bukan tindakan salah bagi sang majikan untuk memberikan sedikit kesenangan terhadapnya. Sakura menghargai itu. Ia tahu sang majikan kerap kali diam-diam memberikannya buku-buku tua yang selama ini luput dari penglihatan. Kemudian ia membaca itu dan bercerita setiap malam mengenai apa yang telah dibacanya. Sasuke sebagai majikan pun menjelma menjadi pendengar setia.

Tapi malam ini sungguh dingin. Ah, bukankah musim dingin telah berakhir? Benar. Karena kalau bukan karena berakhirnya musim dingin, mungkin malam ini Sakura tak berada di dalam sini.

Sakura enggan membaca buku yang disodorkan tuannya. Bukannya ia bertindak kurang ajar, hanya saja ia tak bisa menangkap konsentrasinya sendiri.

Konsentrasinya sendiri mungkin telah melaju ke hal-hal yang tak pantas untuk ia pikirkan.

"Sepertinya buku itu tidak menarik minatmu." Sasuke berbicara tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan. Saya minta maaf." Cepat-cepat Sakura berujar untuk menyingkirkan segala kemungkinan kesalahpahaman. "Hanya saja… malam ini… pikiran saya terlalu keruh untuk membaca."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Pria itu mengalami pergolakan batin yang begitu dahsyat. Ia dilemparkan sebuah kewajiban yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

"Sakura, bisakah kita melarikan diri?"

.

_Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan ternama di kotanya. Sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha telah menempatkan dirinya sebagai pria bijaksana yang mampu menarik hati banyak wanita. Wanita yang tersohor akan kecantikannya di negeri itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang bangsawan ternama._

_Mikoto Uchiha menjadi istri kepala bangsawan itu. Melahirkan seorang putra yang begitu gagah, kemudian beberapa tahun berikutnya lahir pula putra kedua._

_Sang putra pertama telah mendapatkan segala kewajiban—di samping haknya. Seorang pelayan dan seorang calon istri—tunangan. Maka tinggal sang putra kedua yang menunggu hak dan juga kewajibannya datang._

_Sasuke Uchiha berusia tujuh tahun sejak kelahirannya. Mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dan hadiah di saat yang bersamaan dari sang ayahanda tercinta. Hari itu ia dikenalkan kepada dua orang gadis—yang akan menjadi kewajiban dan juga hak miliknya._

_Seorang gadis miskin yatim piatu dipungut kemudian ditata sedemikian rupa hingga berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya takjub dan tak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang langit dan mana yang lautan. Begitupula Sasuke Uchiha._

.

Sakura berdiam diri cukup lama, kemudian memandang tuannya penuh sendu. "Tuanku. Apakah Anda pernah mendengar kisah tentang Eros?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Sakura tertawa jenaka. Dibersihkannya sebuah buku usang pemberian sang tuan di pangkuannya. "Saya pernah berpikir kalau Eros benar-benar ada."

Sasuke meletakkan penanya kemudian bersandar perlahan pada sandaran kursi mahoni yang ia duduki. Menyambut tawa jenaka si pelayan, dia tersenyum tipis—begitu tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Saya pikir, dia sangatlah hebat."

"Sayangnya Eros juga pernah gagal dalam melakukan sebuah hal."

.

_Diperkenalkan kepada Sasuke, dua orang gadis belia—yang kira-kira umur mereka hampir sepadan. Sasuke pun telah diberitahu sebelumnya. Hari itu ia akan mendapat sebuah hadiah dan sebuah kejutan. Seorang pelayan dan seorang tunangan._

_Pelayan adalah hadiah dari Fugaku untuk anaknya—sebagaimana hal ini adalah sebuah tradisi keluarga. Untuk melayani kebutuhan akan majikan yang mulai beranjak tumbuh dan mulai jauh dari pengawasan orang tua. Menerima hadiah pelayan adalah hak bagi Sasuke. Tapi hak itu adalah hak untuk memerintah—bukan memiliki._

_Namun kedua gadis itu—pelayan dan tunangannya—sangat sulit dibedakan. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan perhatian matanya jatuh kepada siapa. Jatuh kepada dia yang baginya memiliki senyum terindah—dan sulit dilupakan. Maka Sasuke menaruh perhatian besar dalam sekejap kepadanya—kepada gadis yang menjadi pelayannya—dan mengabaikan gadis yang lain—yang seharusnya adalah tunangan yang mesti ia lirik._

"_Pelayan itu adalah hakmu—kau punya hak penuh untuk memerintahnya sesukamu. Dan dia yang cantik itu adalah tunanganmu— kau punya kewajiban penuh untuk membahagiakannya."_

_Lalu Sasuke tersendat untuk berbicara, ia kehilangan koordinasi tubuhnya sendiri. Adalah salah pada keputusan hatinya yang telah jatuh pada sebuah cinta yang tak seharusnya._

"_Saya Sakura, pelayan Tuan. Terima kasih telah mengizinkan saya berada di sini. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya, sekuat saya, dalam menjalankan perintah Tuan."_

.

Senyuman tipis kali ini terkembang di bibir Sakura. Menyadari bahwa sang majikan sudah menatapnya penuh perhatian yang implisit dan mengabaikan pekerjaan malamnya.

"Ya, Eros pernah gagal." Sakura menyahut pada tuannya. "Meski dibilang dia selalu tepat sasaran—dia pernah gagal."

Lambat-lambat ditatap wajah teduh sang tuan—yang ditempa kehangatan dari sinar api lilin. Bayang-bayang tubuhnya tercetak samar di dinding.

"Tetapi, menyenangkan sekali kalau seandainya kita bisa mengemban tugas seperti Eros. Menarik busurnya kepada orang yang akan dibuatnya memiliki kasih kepada yang lain. Panah ajaib untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Melambat, napasnya menjadi lambat. Rasa sesak itu datang menyeruak.

Kakinya menahan gemetar, rambutnya mengkaku. Padahal ini di dalam ruangan yang bahkan jendelanya sudah ditutup rapat-rapat. Di dekatnya terdapat sebuah perapian yang cukup menghangatkan.

"Dan bagi Saya, Tuan seperti Eros."

.

_Ini adalah pagi yang damai. Kicauan burung begitu merdu di antara lapisan-lapisan cahaya yang menerangi bumi. Matahari bersinar sangat terang, seolah Helios tengah tersenyum bahagia memandang dunia._

_Refleksi kedamaian._

"_Awalnya, saya ingin sekali menjadi sastrawan."_

_Sasuke mendengarkan dengan penuh minat._

"_Tetapi, saya tahu saya tidak akan mampu."_

_Sasuke menggeleng. Menggenggam dengan erat tangan mungil seorang gadis yang tengah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. "Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang sangat pintar."_

"_Tidak, Tuan," sahut si gadis cilik. Menolak argumen tuannya yang terlalu memuji. "Tuan mungkin berpikir saya pintar karena saya suka membaca. Tapi orang yang suka membaca, terkadang mereka bukanlah orang pintar—"_

_Permata hijau si gadis cilik itu berpindah objek. Memandang sang tuan yang tengah memasang ekspresi kaku._

"—_orang tua saya adalah orang bodoh, padahal mereka gemar sekali membaca. Mereka meninggalkan saya di jalanan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Padahal mereka berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin, namun mereka tidak kembali."_

_Sakura tersenyum kemudian. Menarik tangannya yang sedang menghangat dalam genggaman sang tuan. Kemudian ia menyibukkan diri dengan menarik satu per satu lembar halaman dari buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya._

"_Orang yang merusak janjinya sendiri, bagi saya dia adalah orang bodoh."_

"_Tapi kau tidak pernah merusak janji."_

"_Tuan berpikir seperti itu karena Tuan tidak pernah mendengar saya mengucap janji."_

.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat—seolah hanya Sakura yang mampu ditangkap oleh matanya untuk melihat. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu agar terlihat cukup kuat untuk menahan tangis.

"Tuan telah memberikan begitu banyak kasih sayang kepada saya." Sakura menunduk lebih dalam. "Kasih sayang yang sudah kering semenjak saya ditinggalkan. Bagi saya, Tuan seperti Eros."

Cukup lama jam menggerakkan jarumnya berputar. Keheningan malam melanda. Sasuke tak bisa lagi menggerakkan lengannya untuk berpindah ke atas meja—mengambil kembali alat tulisnya. "Bagiku… mungkin kau seperti Psikhe."

.

"_Sayangnya itu terjadi."_

_Sakura tersenyum masam. Melihat tuannya tengah menegang sambil menatapnya tak percaya._

"_Maafkan saya, Tuan."_

_Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu menarik tangan pelayannya. Menariknya terlalu kuat, hingga tubuh sang pelayan jatuh ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kau tidak merusak janji apapun. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Orang bodoh itu adalah aku sendiri—aku yang merusak janjinya."_

"_Saya terlalu ceroboh." Sakura melepaskan diri. Butiran cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Saya terlalu terhanyut kepada Tuan, sehingga saya menjadi ceroboh."_

"_Kau tidak—"_

"_Keluarga ini sudah terlalu baik kepada saya. Saya selalu berjanji dalam hati kalau saya akan selalu mengabdi kepada keluarga ini. Tapi saya merusak janjinya. Saya—sejak awal—sudah tahu kalau saya akan merusak janji saya."_

_Sasuke tertegun. Ia diam mematung saat Sakura sudah goyah—dan tak mampu bertahan diri. "Kau tidak salah. Kau hanya mendengarkanku dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau hanya mendengarkan—dan membalas pelukanku."_

"_Karenanya itu adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan saya mengapa Tuan bisa berkata kalau Tuan menyukai saya. Saya telah merusak—"_

"_Kau tidak merusaknya." Sasuke menekankan kembali. "Karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku."_

"_Tidak Tuan." Sakura menggeleng. "Saya memiliki banyak perasaan kepada Tuan. Banyak sekali, sampai dada saya tidak mampu menahan semua perasaan itu. Saya adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada—karena saya menyukai majikan saya sendiri."_

.

Sasuke mengingat kembali. Rasanya, sudah lama sejak ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sejak ia tahu bahwa si pelayan setia juga memendam perasaan suka kepadanya—sama seperti ia memendam perasaan itu kepada pelayannya.

Namun mengetahui fakta itu semua, tidak bisa mengubah apapun secara drastis. Ia tetaplah sang tuan, dan Sakura tetaplah pelayan.

Mereka berdua tetaplah bumi dan langit. Air dan minyak. Mereka _mungkin _bukanlah Eros dan Psikhe.

"Eros adalah putra Afrodit dan Ares. Dan dia—seperti perkataan Tuan—pernah gagal dalam melakukan sebuah hal."

"Tuan, apakah Tuan tahu mengapa Eros bisa jatuh cinta kepada Psikhe?"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Ketika Afrodit menyuruhnya untuk membuat Psikhe jatuh cinta kepada pria yang jelek, Eros tak sengaja mengenai panahnya kepada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia malah jatuh cinta kepada Psikhe." Sakura tertawa. "Itu sungguh kesalahan fatal. Dan faktanya, Eros tetaplah menjadi sosok yang pernah gagal."

"Dia memang pernah gagal—tapi dia pernah melakukan keberhasilan terbesar dalam hidupnya." Sasuke menyanggah. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu ingat bahwa ialah yang mengatakan pertama kali kalau Eros pernah gagal.

"Ah." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu apa Tuan percaya kepada kemurnian kisah cinta mereka?"

"Apa yang perlu kuragukan?"

"Tuanku, yang menyamakan kita dengan mereka adalah karena ini."

"Karena keraguan?"

"Bukan, tapi karena ketidaksengajaan."

Sasuke membeku bukan main.

"Tuan tidak sengaja mengenai panah Tuan kepada pelayan seperti saya. Begitu pula saya yang telah menerima banyak kasih sayang dari Tuan lalu tak sengaja menyalahartikannya."

"Jadi kau tetap akan berkata tidak?"

"Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri, Tuan." Sakura beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula. "Tuan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari pernikahan Tuan sendiri."

Sasuke menahan tangan itu untuk tidak pergi. Tanpa bicara, tanpa aba-aba. "Lalu kau akan melarikan diri, begitu?"

"Saya—"

"Karena aku akan menikah, kau akan pergi dari sini—kau melarikan diri."

"Itu kewajiban saya untuk meninggalkan Tuan ketika sudah waktunya."

"Dan ini hakku untuk memerintahmu."

Kedua insan itu bergelut dalam sebuah dunia fatamorgana. Dalam bayang-bayang semu dan mempertahankan ego diri sendiri. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Menyesapi setiap jengkal perasaan yang keluar dan semula terpendam.

"Karena pada akhirnya, Eros akan bersama Psikhe. Dan itu bukan 'ketidaksengajaan'."

Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura. Membenarkan pakaian pelayannya yang sedikit tertekuk. "Dia pernah melakukan keberhasilan terbesar dalam hidupnya."

Sakura menatap tuannya penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama, tatapannya lalu menyendu—menyipit. Pandangannya mengabur begitu saja, terhalang oleh air mata. "Tuan…."

"Jika kita tidak bisa melarikan diri—ini memang menyakitkan—tapi aku mohon. Tetaplah berada di sini."

.

.

.

**00**

Malam dingin yang sudah lama tak pernah kembali sejak hari itu. Malam musim dingin terakhir yang masih berhawa dingin.

Masih diliputi perasaan duka sejak kemarin, keluarga bangsawan Uchiha meneteskan air mata. Air mata untuk putra Uchiha yang tengah dilanda kesusahan. Berduka untuk sang kepala keluarga yang tengah berada dalam batas peregangan nyawa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menunggu tuannya untuk membuka mata.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun terlewati. Ia dengan setia menjalani tugasnya, memikul tanggung jawabnya, berusaha memenuhi janjinya.

"Tuan, sadarlah." Sakura berdoa dalam hati sambil menggenggam tangan sang tuan yang mendingin, memucat, kaku.

Lalu jari sang tuan melakukan gerakan kecil yang samar. Sasuke membuka mata dan membuang napasnya.

"Sakura, di mana Hinata?"

"Istri Tuan sedang berdoa di gereja."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mencari-cari kehangatan di dalam genggaman tangan pelayannya. "Aku bermimpi… ketika sosokmu tak setua ini."

Genggaman tangan itu semakin mengerat.

"Apa kau… masih ingat mengapa Eros bisa jatuh cinta kepada Psikhe?"

"Tuan…."

"Apa kau percaya kepada kemurnian cinta mereka?"

Sasuke mendesah—sekali lagi ia mendesah, lalu berkali-kali melakukannya lagi. Napasnya sudah di ujung kehidupan, ia tak mampu menyeretnya lagi lebih jauh.

Sakura terbatuk beberapa saat kemudian. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak. Ia ingin memijit kepalanya sendiri—namun kesempatan itu diabaikannya. Ia lebih memilih bertahan dalam genggaman tangan sang tuan.

"Saya percaya, Tuan."

.

.

.

Adalah _ketidaksengajaan_ bagi Eros untuk mencintai Psikhe.

Adalah _ketidaksengajaan_ bagi Sasuke yang mengira Sakura adalah tunangannya.

Adalah _ketidaksengajaan_ bagi Psikhe untuk mencintai seorang dewa.

Adalah _ketidaksengajaan_ bagi Sakura mengapa ia menyukai tuannya sendiri.

Karena ketidaksengajaan itu berawal dari Eros yang menggoreskan pena pada rentetan kertas kehidupan Psikhe untuk menjadi miliknya.

Karena ketidaksengajaan itu berawal dari Sasuke yang memerintah pelayannya sendiri sedemikian rupa sehingga pelayan itu telah lupa pada statusnya.

Karena ketidaksengajaan itu melahirkan sebuah kebetulan. Karena kebetulan itu melahirkan sebuah kisah yang panjang. Karena kisah yang panjang itu adalah takdir yang diperjuangkan.

Eros—yang sebagai dewa—akhirnya bisa menikahi Psikhe—yang sebagai manusia—dan mereka hidup bahagia.

Sasuke tak mengharapkan kehidupan bahagia yang utuh bersama orang yang dicintainya secara tidak sengaja. Menyadari bahwa status mereka terlampau jauh dan mereka tak bisa melarikan diri dari status itu.

Mereka berdua percaya, bahwa takdir yang diperjuangkan itu membawa mereka pada titik terang. Bahwa mereka percaya pada kemurnian cinta itu.

Bahwa dalam 'ketidaksengajaan' sekalipun, mereka akan tetap berada pada satu jalan.

Jalan yang tak terputus, jalan yang tak berujung, bukan _moratorium_.

Di dunia sana yang kekal, mereka berjanji takkan melepaskan tangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_Namun akhirnya Eros—yang sebagai dewa— bisa menikahi Psikhe—yang sebagai manusia—dan mereka hidup bahagia._

_Dan Sasuke?_

.

"Tuan Sasuke meninggal bersama pelayannya."

**Finis**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

#dor

Kak Sophie, sepertinya dirimu sudah tahu:

1. Saya (kayaknya) menempatkan fic ini di genre yang salah

2. Saya terlalu nekat untuk membuat cerita yang bahkan saya tidak tahu arusnya mengalir ke mana

3. Saya payah dalam bikin cerita beginiaaaaan!

#sigh

Ide yang terlintas mendadak, ditulis secara kilat, dipublish secara nekat.

Waktu saya baca ulang, beneran, saya cengo. Kok saya bisa bikin cerita begini? (yang alurnya lompat-lompat gak jelas) Saya mikirnya, pasti cerita semacam ini akan sulit dipahami dan diterima, hiks.

Pemikiran saya memang selalu terkesan memaksa sih *halah*

Maaf nih ya kalau nggak suka (=,=)v

Oya, buat yang bingung siapa itu Eros, kalau saya kasih tahu nama lainnya pasti kalian paham. Kenal 'Cupid' kan? Malaikat yang membawa panah itu lho. Yang ada orang bilang kalau siapapun yang hatinya terkena panah Cupid, hati orang itu akan dipenuhi dengan cinta. Yup, Cupid si Dewa Cinta. Dia adalah Eros.

**Ya sudahlah,**

**Salah genre? Typos? Masukan? Kritikan?**

**Jangan takut untuk menegur saya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
